polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Sassanidsball
Sassanidball |nativename = Ērānshahr |founded = 224 |onlypredecessor = Parthiaball |predicon = Parthia |onlysuccessor = Rashidunball |nexticon = Abbasid |ended = 651 |image = Sassanidball Portrait.png |caption = Remember the Persian Empire? (Yep, said the Persians, making a new one) |government = Feudal Monarchy |language = Middle Persian, Middle Aramaic |capital = Estakhrball (224-226), Ctesiphonball (226-63) |religion = Zoroastrianism |friends = |enemies = Byzantineball, Rashidunball, Ancient Armeniaball |intospace = No }}Sassanidball/Sassanian Persiaball, also known as the Neo-Persian Empireball, and officially the Empire of Iraniansball, was of last non-Muslim Persian empire. He fought a lot with Byzantine Empireball and even managed to take clay in Egypt and Armenia at first, but eventually lost it. After wars with Byzantine Empireball made him very weak, he was conquered by Rashidunball and turned into kebab. History After Parthia's vassal, Persis became the ruler of Persia, Persis changed his name into Sassanid, which was named after the House of Sasan. He continued his cousin Parthia did, fighting SPQRball. Even he made Persian territory larger. He did conquests to Central Asia, Oman, Syria, Yemen and Egypt. He wanted to being like his dad, Achaemenid did. He love rivaling Byzantine. His best friend was Ancient Quraish tribes in Mecca. In 470s, he started to fight Byzantine. He dislikes Byzantine because Byzantine is Roman and Christian. He is Zoroastrian(also called Sassanid a barbarian). In 480s, he declared war on the Hepthalites three times and they destroyed his entire army. The king Peroz was dead, and Kavadh came to claim the throne and did. In 531, the great emperor Khosrow Anushirawan came to power and would eventually make the empire rich and powerful again. He fought Blisarius and Justinian I and always won. In 560s, He made alliance with Gokturk to fight Hephthalite and won. After Hephthalite died, he hate Gokturk and fought him.He took syria armenia and lazica at west. In 570, he sent aids to Mecca, because Kingdom of Axum and Himyarite Kingdom attacked Mecca with lots of Elephants. But a flock of Birds carrying 3 fire rock from hell attacked Axum's army (See Holy Quran chapter Al Feel verse 1-5). After Axum failed, he attacked Himyarite and set protections in Yemen. In 579, Khosrow Anushirawan died and the empire started to crumble again. In early 600s, he suceeded attacked Syria, Jerusalem and Egypt. Byzantine got mad when he found this.In this time byzantine was just balkans and tunisia. Then Byzantine gathered very large army to fought him and He lost Egypt, Syria and Jerusalem to Byzantine (See Holy Quran chapter Ar Rum verse 1-5). In 615, A Caliphate named Rashidun, come from Arab. Rashidun defeated him at battle of Qadisiyah and battle of Walaja, and the battle of Yarmouk in 630-637. Then he made alliance with Byzantine to fight Rashidun but still failed. Then in 651, Rashidun took the whole of Persia and killed him. Relationships * Byzantine Empireball - Became my main rival after Rome’s death.Gib me my glorious Persian Empire back! Remove Romans and their silly religion about a guy on a cross! What if we made an allience? We are the victims of kebab invasion and we could gib all of world Constantinople shall be of mine! 530-570 and 602-617AD was the Best of my life and 622AD was the WORST of life! * Ancient Armeniaball - I split your clay between myself and Byzantineball, but yuo're no fun anymore and I annexed all of u, you have to be converted. Stop being Christians and join Zoroastrianism, or I will enforce you! * Caucasian Albaniaball - Little Caucasian friend who helped me fighting Byzantine. * Kushan Empireball - A weak Afghan who had plenty clay. * Hephthalite Empireball - Turkic pest who took Khorasan from me! I anschlussed yuo with Gokturk's aid. * Gokturkball - Turkic buddy who helped me anschlussed Hephthalites.But why yuo made ALLIANCE WITH BYZANTINE TO FIGHT ME?!!! * Rashidunball, Umayyadball and Abbasidball - Get away from me kebabs! Stop invading me! And I hate caliphs and kebabs. * Himyarite Kingdomball - Stop trying to destroy Ancient Mecca's Kakbah. Cause he is my friend. Take that, I anschlussed yuo in 570AD! * Kingdom of Aksumball - This nigga aided Himyarite elephant armies to destroy Mecca's Kakbah and tried to spread christianity in middle east. * Palmyrene Empireball - Friend who helped me against Rome,too bad,died recently. * Ancient Meccaball - Best Arabic friend. Latta and Uzza paganism was a good religion. I supported him against kebabs. * Dabuyidball - My last son who stand in Zoroastrianism before Abbasidball anschlussed him. * Saffarid dynastyball and Buyidball - My kebab son. But I like them, cause they rebels the caliph in my clay. * Parthiaball - My mad central Asian adoptive Father. At least he rescued Persia from the Roman Empire. * Achaemenidball - My stronk Father. I wanna be like him and give his clay back. * SPQRball - My Adoptive Father's worst enemy and the ancestor of .I even fought you and captured your king valerian when I was young. * Guptaball - Thanks for gibing me elephants. * Piruz Nahavandi(Abu Lu'luah ) - Good guy! He used to be my soldier. After I dead, he stalked to Nabawi Mosque and killed Rashidun's caliph (Umar bin Khattab). Thanks once again! Gallery AiaIzM2.png 'ykDmBJT.png qadisiyahwar.png Charta Romae.png }} Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Monarchy Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Abkhaziaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Bahrainball Category:Egyptball Category:Georgiaball Category:Iranball Category:Indiaball Category:Israelcube Category:Palestineball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Pakistanball Category:Russiaball Category:Syriaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Yemenball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Empire Category:Latin Removers Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Jordanball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Lebanonball Category:Libyaball Category:Omanball Category:Qatarball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:South Ossetiaball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:UAEball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Aramaic Speaking Countryball Category:Artsakhball Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Middle East Category:West Asia Category:Indian Ocean